in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Yanderosewell
(main writer) |status = Ongoing}} After a victorious battle, the LR gang notice something weird is going on. Rosewell's acting really weird towards everyone, Gerald feels as if someone's watching him, and what's with all the missing people everywhere? The rest of the gang is up to the case, but with things going even more weirder, the gang must hurry up before the worst comes to happen. Cast Story It's a cloudy, windy day in Echo Creek. Bright Spark has arrived to exact his revenge on the Locked Room Gang yet again, with citizens running away in fear. The gang themselves have arrived, facing against the mad scientist. * Bright Spark: (evil laugh) Behold, it is I, Bright Spark, the greatest scientist to ever come out of Equestria! Locked Room Gang, come and face me if you dare! (evil laugh) You must all have a death wish. Witness this invincible battleship, built by the hooves of a genius! It's power, unmatched throughout the multiverse! * Gerald: Sorry Bright Spark, but you're not getting away with any of this! * Bright Spark: Oh really? Just come here and face my machine if you dare! * Starcade: Of course we dare! We're heroes for a reason. * Green Shadow: Death wish or not, you're going down! * Red Ruby: So what are we waiting for? Let's go blow up that ship! * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! Bright Spark's flying machine has a long sharp drill at the end of a robotic arm, and flies around very fast. * Bright Spark: Spark Hornet, ready for battle! * Dark Green Shadow: Great name, because soon there will be nothing but sparks coming out of that machine! * Bonk Choy: (plays an air horn) OOOH!!! Burn! * Amelia Amethyst: Forcefield! Amelia Amethyst activates a forcefield around the gang, protecting them from Bright Spark's attacks. Bright Spark begins shooting missiles out of the Spark Hornet, which damage the forcefield gradually. * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! The Spark Hornet charges right into the forcefield, using the drill to destroy the already weakened forcefield. * Blast: Uh oh... * Red Fork: Get moving, gang! If we move fast, he won't be able to hit us! Split up and get him dizzy! * Green Shadow: Sounds like a plan. Ready, Dark Green Shadow? * Dark Green Shadow: Ready. * Green Shadow: Let's go! Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow run around the Spark Hornet at great speeds, while shooting peas at it from their sides. The Spark Hornet takes damage from the peas. * Bright Spark: Hey! Stop it! While Bright Spark is distracted with the two peashooter heroes, Red Fork rams straight into the machine, dealing heavy damage from the front. * Bright Spark: Whoa! No way, I can't believe this! * Red Fork: Oh, you better believe it! * Bright Spark: You're not going to get away with this! Bright Spark shoots more missiles at the gang, while using the drill on his machine to ram into the gang. Starcade shoots energy blasts at the missiles, quickly destroying them, while Kyoji uses his sword to blast an ice beam at the drill, slowing it down. Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel proceed to attack the machine together with their respective attacks. Pit shoots light arrows at the machine. * *Jaiden: You should really chill, Bright Spark. Snow flurry! Jaiden does some fast hand movements and creates a swirling snow blast that hits the machine. Gerald slashes the machine multiple times with his sword. *Bright Spark: Why, you? Bright Spark hits Gerald and Jaiden with the drill, while he shoots missiles at Pink Angel and Test Subject Blue. * Rosewell: GERALD! * Blast: Alright, that's it! You're going down! Blast shoots several energy blasts in fast succession at Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Agh! It'll take more than that to beat me! Bright Spark shoots missiles at Blast. Rosewell grabs out a bunch of boomerangs and throws them all at the machine. * Red Ruby: Actually, that's all it should take. Red Ruby tosses a cluster of dynamite sticks at the machine as well. The machine blows up, leaving Bright Spark in a pile of ashes. * Bright Spark: I'll get you next time! Bright Spark flees. Gerald and Jaiden both stand up, albeit struggling. *Gerald: Gang, we did it yet again! *Rosewell: Gerald! (rushes to hug him tightly) Oh, thank goodness you're okay! *Gerald: Umm...okay then? *Pit: Woo-hoo! Victory! The citizens come back to cheer for the Locked Room gang, them having saved Echo Creek yet again. *Crowd: Locked Room Gang! Locked Room Gang! *Red Ruby: Yes, yes, we're cool. Thank you! *Dark Green Shadow: Oh boy, I hope we don't end up throwing another party... *Red Fork: As long as there's pizza, I wouldn't mind a party. Hordes of fans also arrive, wanting autographs, picture-taking, and the like. *Shelbi: Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! The Locked Room Gang! *Pixl: Oh my gosh, it really is the world-famous Locked Room Gang! Me and my bandmates are big fans of your heroic acts across the universe! Keep up the great work, you guys! *Blue Ocean: Thanks. Glad to meet you, by the way. *bitStella: (notices Starcade) Wait, is that Starcade?! Ohmigosh, I didn't know Starcade was part of the gang too! *Sam: (to Gerald) Hey, aren't you the leader and founder of the Locked Room Gang? *Gerald: Leader, no. Red Fork's the leader here. Founder, yes! *Sam: Cool! Can you sign me an autograph? *Gerald: Sure– (stopped by Rosewell) *Rosewell: Eheheh, no need to do that right now Gerald! Eheh.... (dragging Gerald away from Sam) *Sam: ...Oh...okay? *Emily Green: Well, now that we stopped Bright Spark, what's next to do? *Bonk Choy: Uh...party? *Dark Green Shadow: I don't know, but I'm against that idea. You guys know why. *Starcade: Yeah, I remember that. *Kyoji: What are you talking about? *Starcade: Oh, that's a long story, Kyoji. But Dark Green Shadow just hates parties after what she has been through. You know, before she joined us. *Bonk Choy: So, if we're not going to throw a party...what are we gonna do next? *Red Fork: Go to Red Spoon's? It's what we do all the time. *Gerald: Actually, I'm gonna go to college. Hey, maybe you guys can do a meet-and-greet there! There's a lot of people there that would love to see you guys! Wanna do that? *Bonk Choy: Meet-and-greet? You mean... *Green Shadow: Yes, those kind. *Bonk Choy: Awesome! *Jaiden: Umm...okay then? *Pit: Awesome! Wonder if I'll meet more Nintendo fans there... Gerald and the gang goes to Gerald's house's garage and enters Gerald's car. He notices Rosewell suddenly sitting near him, which surprises him a bit. He brushes it off, starts the car, and heads for Echo Creek College. * Blast: This is going to be interesting. * Alice: I've been here before. I'm just so excited for the day when highschool is over and I can start college! * Tommy: I like candy. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork and I went to a university back in Equestria. Oh, the good ol' days. * Red Fork: Yeah. Shout-outs to other media *'Sonic Heroes: '''Part of Bright Spark's speech at the beginning of the story is a reference to Dr. Robotnik's speech at the beginning of the stage Egg Fleet, in Sonic Heroes. *'Sonic Adventure: '''The Spark Hornet is a reference to the Egg Hornet, a machine Dr. Robotnik uses to fight Sonic and Tails in that game. Trivia *The story's name is a portmanteau of "yandere" and Rosewell. *The story was originally going to be called "Yander-Rosewell", but was simplified. *The story was planned to be a story arc, but was changed into a story. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal